Kiss Me
by starrysunrise
Summary: It's Lily and James' wedding, and Sirius is going to show them how it's really done...JL and RS SLASH One-shot.


A.N. — I don't own anything you recognize. The concept of this fic (the kiss thing) was actually done at my aunt's wedding. It was _really_ funny...

------

"May I have your attention please?" James Potter called out to the occupants of the room politely. The people, who were all talking, laughing and sipping champagne amongst themselves, didn't seem to notice him.

Sirius Black rolled his eyes and stood up from his seat to the right of James.

"Oy, you lot, SHUT UP!" Sirius bellowed out. The people quieted down simultaneously, craning their heads at the head table.

"Sirius!" Lily hissed, "stop yelling at our guests, you great lump!"

"Well it worked, didn't it, Evans?" Sirius smirked, sitting back down.

"It's Potter now," Lily reminded him impatiently.

James hushed them, and began his speech.

"Ladies, Gentlemen...and Sirius," ('Hey!' Sirius protested) "On behalf of Lils and I, I'd just like to thank you all for being with us on this happy occasion," he said, grinning, "And, yes, this _is_ the same Lily-Evans-now-Potter who hexed me in the unmentionables way back in fourth year." The guests who were part of the wizarding world laughed appreciatively, while the Muggle relatives looked downright horrified.

"But, as you can see, we've come a long way from then. Now, she's my beautiful wife, and I'm the luckiest man in the world. I love you, Lily," James finished, giving his bride a sweet kiss on the lips.

The guests 'aww'ed.

Sirius groaned. "They're so bloody sick-making, Moony," the best man commented to the groomsman next to him.

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes good-naturedly, fiddling with his bow-tie. "You're just jealous, Padfoot," he replied.

Sirius stared into Remus' amber eyes for perhaps a bit longer than what was necessary. "Yes, I suppose I am," he whispered.

Remus felt a faint fluttering in his stomach at the intense gray gaze. Sirius' expression was unreadable. Remus tore his eyes away when Lily began to speak.

"Yes, thank you for being here," she smiled contently at her audience, "Dinner will be served shortly, but before that I'd like to make an announcement of a sort." Lily's smile turned into a slightly wicked grin. "If you've been to many weddings, wizarding or Muggle, you're probably familiar with the tradition of clinking your fork against your wine glass when you want the bride and groom to kiss. Well, James and I thought up a...slightly different version of that. If you would like us to kiss, you must kiss someone first. We'll watch that kiss, and try our best to...imitate what you're doing."

The people in the hall laughed.

"Don't be afraid to _really_ get into it!" James commented enthusiastically. Lily rolled her eyes.

Just then, someone across the room clinked their wine glass. Lily recognized it as Elizabeth Potter, James' mother, who was busy trying to persuade her husband to stand up.

"Oh _bloody hell_," James whined, covering his eyes, "Not my mum and dad!"

Lily quirked an eyebrow at him. "It was your idea," she taunted, prying his fingers away.

Mr. Potter elegantly dipped his wife back in a kiss that looked straight out of an old Muggle film.

"Come on, Dad, stop that! You'll hurt your back!" James complained loudly.

Once they were done, Lily looked at him expectantly. "Shut up and kiss me, Potter."

James did, awkwardly, trying not to let the both of them collapse onto the floor. Lily giggled into his lips.

---

By the time dinner was over, Lily had been in James' lap and James' in Lily's at least once. There had been passionate snogs, pecks on the lips, and everything in between. Everyone seemed to be thoroughly amused by this new tradition.

Sirius thought he might wet his trousers.

The best man snuck a glance under lowered lashes at Remus. The werewolf was consuming a large slice of white wedding cake. He brought his fork to his lips and licked it clean, emitting a small 'yummy' noise.

Sirius was now staring wide-eyed, never wanting to have ever been a fork more in his entire life.

"What, Padfoot?" Remus asked nervously, sensing the attention on him.

Sirius considered for a moment. This is _Remus,_ his brain screamed at him. Remus, one of your best _friends_. He's a _bloke_! And now you want him _licking_ you?!?

Truth be told, their friendship hadn't been quite the same lately. They hadn't been as comfortable around each other as they once were, and the tension at times could have been severed with a knife.

He didn't know about Remus, but Sirius certainly knew why he himself had been acting so strangely.

He wanted Remus. He needed Remus.

That _would_ put a damper on our platonic relationship, he thought dryly.

"Nothing, Moony," he replied, putting on a charming grin, "nothing at all. Keep eating your cake."

Remus allowed himself to get lost in those eyes once more. They were far too beautiful, he decided. Too distracting.

Remus thought he saw a flicker of...something...in his friend's irises, so brief that it could have been his own eyes playing tricks.

It was a look of...

No. No, he couldn't possibly...

"Want to show them how it's _really_ done, Moony?" Sirius asked, his voice suddenly becoming deep and sensual.

With that voice, I'll do _anything_ you want...Remus thought.

"W-what? Show them what exactly?" Remus stuttered outloud.

Sirius forcefully hoisted Remus to his feet. He grabbed a random utensil and clinked it against his wine glass.

Then he grabbed Remus.

The kiss was slow and hesitant at first. Neither seemed willing to deepen the kiss, but neither seemed willing to let go either.

Finally, Sirius groaned as Remus took the initiative. He traced his tongue along Sirius' bottom lip, waiting for permission. When Sirius opened his mouth slightly, Remus thrust his tongue inside hungrily, wanting to taste every part of Sirius. Remus hadn't realized how bad he wanted it until that very moment.

Within seconds, Sirius' fingers were tangled in Remus' hair, and Remus's hands were clasped around the back of Sirius' neck.

The kiss became more insistent. Every little noise Remus made shot straight south for Sirius. The dark haired boy noted with amusement that Remus was now making 'yummy' noises directed towards him. He sincerely hoped Remus was enjoying his current activities more than the cake he had been eating.

One of Remus' hands began to wander down the other boy's back, sending shivers down Sirius' spine. Just when it was nearing the questionably naughty territory of bum-groping...

"_Ah hem_" someone coughed.

The two broke apart abruptly, only to find every single eye in the room focused on them. Remus blushed bright red.

_'We'll finish this later'_ Sirius mouthed to him with a wicked look on his face. Remus wasn't protesting one bit.

Lily looked about ready to burst with suppressed laughter. James simply raised an eyebrow at them.

Sirius tried and failed to gain some composure by smoothing out his shirt. He cleared his throat, smirking slightly.

"Your turn, Prongs." He winked.


End file.
